Cohen Crime Syndicate
The Cohen Crime Syndicate '''formerly The '''Siegel Crime Syndicate is a major criminal organization based in Los Angeles. The crime syndicate plays a major role in L.A. Noire. History The gang was originally run by infamous gangster Bugsy Siegel on behalf of the Luciano crime family, of whom Bugsy was a close associate of, and the National Crime Syndicate. After Siegel was assassinated because of the huge amount of money he had cost the New York bosses his second in command Mickey Cohen took over. Cohen had a long time rivalry with L.A. mob boss Jack Dragna. While Siegel was in charge he had managed to form somewhat of an alliance between the organizations as Dragna respected Siegel as he had the The Commission's backing, he viewed Cohen as two bit street thug. After Siegel's death Dragna made many attempts on Cohen's life, they remained enemies until Dragna's death in 1956. Events of L.A. Noire Cohen's main rival is Jack Dragna but the gang's main enemy in the game comes in the unlikely form of Courtney Sheldon and a group of former U.S. Marines who had stolen Army surplus morphine and were selling it to Cohen who said he would distribute it slowly which he didn't, this caused many deaths as Cohen was unaware of how powerful the Morphine was. Eventually Courtney asked his fellow war veteran and Company Sergeant Jack Kelso for help and they met with Cohen. Cohen was unimpressed with Kelso's attempt to threaten him and he ordered the deaths of Sheldon and the other Marines involved in the heist. Cohen's hitmen murdered four members of Courtney's group: Eddie McGoldrick, Chris Majewski, Walter Beckett and Michael Driscoll. Cohen's hitmen also tried to kill Felix Alvarro, Patrick Connolly, and John Higgins. Known Members & Associates {| class="wikitable" width="100%" border="1" style="background-color:#282828;" ! style="background:#0B0B0B; color:#D4A017;" width="40" | Image ! style="background:#0B0B0B; color:#D4A017;" width="380" | Name ! style="background:#0B0B0B; color:#D4A017;" width="130" | Status ! style="background:#0B0B0B; color:#D4A017;" width="130" | Rank |-bgcolor="#1C1C1C" |rowspan="2"| | Mickey Cohen | Alive | Boss |- | colspan="4"| Cohen is the boss of the gang, he inherited it from Bugsy Siegel. |-bgcolor="#1C1C1C" |rowspan="2"| | Benjamin "Bugsy" Siegel | Deceased | Founder |- | colspan="4"| Bugsy founded the gang after he was sent to L.A. by the Luciano crime family on behalf of the National Crime Syndicate. |-bgcolor="#1C1C1C" |rowspan="2"| | Johnny Stompanato | Alive | Underboss |- | colspan="4"| Johnny is Mickey's right hand man and bodyguard. |-bgcolor="#1C1C1C" |rowspan="2"| | Lenny Finkelstein | Deceased | Lieutenant |- | colspan="4"| Finkelstein is Cohen's brother in law, though he is held in low regard Cohen gave him a rather high position in the organization. |-bgcolor="#1C1C1C" |rowspan="2"| | Johnny Goldberg | Player's Choice | Soldier |- | colspan="4"| Johnny is a low level soldier, he works with fellow Cohen soldier, Frank Steiner. |-bgcolor="#1C1C1C" |rowspan="2"| | Frank Steiner | Player's Choice | Soldier |- | colspan="4"| Frank is a low level soldier, he works with fellow Cohen soldier, Johnny Goldberg. |-bgcolor="#1C1C1C" |rowspan="2"| | Carlo Arquero | Deceased | Associate |- | colspan="4"| Carlo is the manager of Albert Hammond, he made a deal with Cohen that Hammond would take a dive. |-bgcolor="#1C1C1C" |rowspan="2"| | Jermaine Jones | Incarcerated | Associate |- | colspan="4"| Jones is part of Cohen's Morphine disribution ring. |-bgcolor="#1C1C1C" |rowspan="2"| | Merlon Ottie | Incarcerated | Associate |- | colspan="4"| Ottie is a bookmaker who works for Cohen, he is also part of Cohen's Morphine distribution ring. |-bgcolor="#1C1C1C" |rowspan="2"| | Jose Ramez | Deceased | Associate |- | colspan="4"| Ramez is part of Cohen's Morphine distribution ring. |-bgcolor="#1C1C1C" |rowspan="2"| | Steven Bigelow | Incarcerated | Associate |- | colspan="4"| Bigelow is the head of an auto theft racket that is implied to be controlled by Cohen. |-bgcolor="#1C1C1C" |rowspan="2"| | Guy McAfee | Alive | Ally/Associate |- | colspan="4"| McAfee is a former Los Angeles gangster who now operates out of Las Vegas, he is a friend of Cohen's and asked for his help when Mark Bishop tried to kill his wife. Category:Gangs Category:Antagonists